Rayman (Ratchet941)
"This is nuts!" -Rayman Rayman is the main protaginist of the self-titled Rayman series and an upcoming DLC character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography WHO NEEDS LIMBS WHEN YOU'RE THIS SKILLED? Rayman is a hero, born in the Glade of Dreams by Betilla the Fairy. There's just one thing that stands out: He has no limbs. Although he more then makes up for that with his fighting skills and abillites to glide with his hair, shoot mini torandos, rockets and much more. And with his friend Murfy, Globox and the Teensies, he has been able to THE LEGACY OF RAYMAN *''Rayman'' *''Rayman 2: The Great Escape'' *''Rayman Juinor'' *''Rayman M'' *''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc'' *''Rayman Golf'' *''Rayman: Hoodlums' Revenge'' *''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' *''Rayman Raving Rabbids 2'' *''Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party'' *''Rayman Origins'' *''Rayman Jungle Run'' *''Rayman Legends'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: '''TBA '''Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending Gameplay Rayman has a moveset that mainly focuses on melee combat: center (Square Moves) *'Punch -' *'Forward Punch -' + *'Upwards Punch -' + *'Downwards Punch -' + - *'Air Punch -' (Air) *'Skyward Forward Punch -' + (Air) *'Skyward Upward Punch -' + (Air) *'Fist Slam -' + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Kick -' *'Forward Kick -' + *'High Kick -' + *'Sweep Kick -' + *'Sky Kick -' (Air) *'Air Forward Kick -' + *'Skyward High Kick -' + (Air) *'Downward Kick -' + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Retalliation -' *'Flying Fist '- + *'Upward Flying Fistst -' + *'Double Flying Fist -' + *'Flying Retaliation -' (Air) *'Air Flying Fist-' + (Air) *'Air Upward Flying Fist -' + (Air) *'Downward Double Flying Fist -' + (Air) (Throws) *'Kick -' or *'Super Punch' '-' *'Sai Slam -' (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Rocket Time! -' (Level 1): Uses a rocket combat fatigue from Rayman 3 and kills anyone caught in the blast. *'BombShroom -' (Level 2): Activaes an exploding mushroom from Rayman Origins killing anyone nearby. *'Ultimate Combat Fatigues -' (Level 3): Puts on a part of each comabt fatigues he's aquired and is able to get insta-kills will eack attacl. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *'When Selected:' **"Let's rock!" **"I can do it!" **"Awesome!" *'Item Pick-up:' **'TBA *'Sucessful KO: **TBA *'Respawn:' **TBA Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'Here's Rayman:' Falls onto the stage and strikes a pose. *'Hello Fighters!:' Glides onto the stage. *'There You Are!: '''Rayman's fist is seen floating by itself, then Rayman grbs to and reconnects it to his body. *'Let's Do This:' Punches several objects destroying them, then turns to the camera. Winning Screen *'Nice Try: Holds a Ruby Tooth. *'''I Knew I'd Win: Jumps and spins with his gliding ability, stops and smiles. *'Awesome!:' Fires three rockets into the air. *'Peace!:' Does his signiture pose from Rayman Origins. Losing Screen *If using Here's Rayman: Gets hit by a rock. *If using Hello Fighters: Is seen unconsioius. *If using There You Are!: Rayman's arms fly off. *If using Let's Do This: Balloons up and pops. Taunts *'Let's Get It On: '''Spins his fist around and says, "Let's get on with this!" *'Boom Goes The Dynamite: Pulls out a rocket and attempts to fire it, but it explodes onn his fist, then he shakes off the ashes. *'''We Have Take-Off: Starts to fly with his hair then stops. Costumes Limbless Hero Rayman's appearance from Rayman Origins except with a 3D model Alternate Colors *Blue Shirt (based on his color change in Japan *Red Shirt *Green Shirt Dark Rayman Rayman's evil dopplegangar in his Rayman Origins skin appearance. Alternate colors: *Dark Red Skin and Shirt *Dark Blue Skin and Shirt *Dark Green Skin and Shirt Trivia *Rayman is one of the few characters that can glide. *Rayman is the second character to be shown dying in his losing animation, the first being Ratchet & Clank. Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters